


Kinktober 2018 Lapdances/Striptease/Creampie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lace Panties, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Stripping, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Moon gives Marco a show.





	Kinktober 2018 Lapdances/Striptease/Creampie

Why did this always happen to him? Was there something about the soap he used? Marco sat in Queen Moon’s personal bedchamber. The queen had asked him to visit her room after dark for a ‘private meeting’.

He sat on the bed, his feet dangling over the edge. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming in from the windows. A soft R & B beat magically filled the room. Moon herself walked in. She had a white dress on, with baby blue gloves that went to her shoulders. She also wore baby blue stockings, with white knee high boots. Wrapped around the queen’s shoulders was a baby blue fluffy scarves Marco had seen in strip routines that he didn’t know the official name of.

Moon stepped back and forth, back and forth. She let the scarf thing fall from her shoulders onto her behind. She rubbed it across her ass. Marco had to admit that Moon’s butt really had going on. Moon tossed it aside, then undid her boots. She slide the foot wear slowly off.

After sliding the other boot off, she walked closer to the boy. Moon zipped off Marco’s trademark red hoodie. She turned around showing him the zipper of her own, on the back of her small dress. Marco took the hint and pulled down the zipper. Moon pulled off the dress, revealing a very lacy bra and thong. 

Moon bent down and rolled down the stocking. She than rolled down the other. She coyly tossed it toward the boy. She spun around, making sure her backside faced the fourteen-year-old. She undid the hook of her bra. Marco’s attention was peaked as she slide the bra down her front. The top hit the floor with a thud. She turned to face him. Her arms were crossed across her chest.

“Wow,” Marco said. “Moon, you’re beautiful.”

Moon laughed, “Marco, you are such a sweet young man.” She raised her arms to peel off her gloves, exposing her chest to the boy. A lump appeared in his throat. Once her gloves were off she sat in Marco’s lap. She began to gyrate in his lap, adding pressure to his crotch.

When finish she turned to face him. Moon couldn’t help but notice the large bulge in the boy’s jeans. “Let’s help you with that shall we?” She slide down her underwear, revealing her sex. Her wet lips were framed by silver hair.

Moon than quickly undressed the boy. She looked at his naked body. “Marco, are you okay with this?”

“Yes.”

And it was true. Star had Tom. She made it perfectly clear Marco was free to do whatever. The two kissed, deep and passionate. It was very different from the nervous kisses Marco got from the girls at Echo Creek. The queen laid on her back, spreading her legs for him to enter. Marco pushed his manhood into his best friend’s mother. As her warmness wrapped around him, he noticed she felt different from Jackie, or even from Star.

Marco found himself thrusting to the music. “Oh, oh Marco, yes give me babies. Give me beautiful little brown skinned babies.” Moon had wrapped her legs around the boy, bringing him as close as she could.

“Ah, ah, Moon. You feel so good.”

“Yes, don’t stop Marco! Don’t you dare stop! Oooooh.” Pleasure filled her up as she was brought to orgasm.

Moon’s scream’s of pleasure pushed Marco over the edge and she came into her. Both bodies covered in sweat, Moon legs let Marco go. He pulled out, and watched his cum spill out of the Moon’s pussy.

“Oh, I needed that Marco.” She got up and pulled the teen into a hug. His head was pulled to her bosom, listening to her heartbeat, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath. With a few twitches, he was hard again. Moon’s hand caressed the erection. “Ready already, dear?” She brought his face up for another kiss.


End file.
